Summer's End
by Flipdarkfuture95
Summary: Bloodied fangs. Rising flames. A terrible sun. The world has spiraled out of control. A once peaceful organisation has its nature darkened, a powerful enemy threatens the world, and what was once sacred and radiant has now been defiled. A Huntress fights one last time to give what she has left in the world a chance to live. This is Summer's end.


**A/N**

Summer's End. I think the name of the story instantly gives it away. For those of you who are confused, Summer is the name given to Ruby and Yang's mother because of it being shown on the grave featured in the Red trailer, making it a very significant name to the girls.

A lot of license is taken with this story, and is my take on how she met her end, as well as how the White Fang changed from a peaceful organisation to a violent terrorist group, and reveals my take on how Yang is related to Ruby. Oh, and I think there's a pair of familiar children in the first part that will seem familiar.

It acts as a prequel to RWBY, and more importantly to my RWBY series, of which the first story, Golden Dawn, is finished. The second won't be started till much later this year, as I'm already in the middle of finishing another series for Legend of Korra.

* * *

_Xiao Zang City, Lower Streets._

A constant uproar swamped her ears as the rain pounded down in a relentless curtain of constancy, splashing onto the cobbled stones and cracked concrete without mercy, filling the numerous fissures, cracks and gaps to the brim in gurgling streams, cascading and merging with one another to completely blanket the road in a deep rush of flowing water.

She peered upwards, keeping her face modestly shielded by the rain with the top of her red hood, blinking occasionally as a raindrop splattered into her eyes. She shook her head, looking at the hazy lights from the windows on the towering apartment blocks dominating much of the sky, blotting out what little stars there were with their thick black shapes.

Pairs of feet splashed through the water nearby, getting her attention as she whipped her head up to look down the end of the congested street to the street corner. A group of suited men, openly wearing various pistols, shotguns and and a wide assortment of sharp things came into view.

Slowly, very slowly, she glanced to her side at a nearby vendor front, quickly ducking around a wooden column holding up the building it took shelter under. Warm, ruddish light suffused her features as she kept her back pressed against the column, her cheek close to a paper lantern hanging over the vendor's counter along with several others.

The men had divided into two, with one group having run across the street towards a small and run down little building sitting squat between the higher ones on either side. Her eyes widened as she muttered a swear when they bashed down the door and rushed in, their shouts carrying through the rain's uproar to her.

She closed her eyes and muttered a prayer. "Don't be dead, Canis." she whispered under her breath, hoping speaking the words would do better than simply wishing it.

Out on the street, someone stepped out of a warmly lit side-alley running in between two of the apartment spires, dressed in a thick brown raincoat and wearing a huge hood over their head, keeping their features hidden from prying eyes.

As she slowly moved away from the patch of reddish light illuminating the vendor stall, ducking through a tarp deeper into the shadowy spaces where a network of columns supported its girth. She stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the streetside.

The hooded figure walking on the footpath stopped to stare at the commotion they caused, just as from her hiding place she noticed the other group of Triad men had spotted the hooded figure.

"Shit." the young woman muttered as they closed around the person, a few shifting to cut off their escape into nearby alleys or back down the footpath leading in front of the vendor stall.

The hooded figure gasped as one of the men flipped off their hood, revealing her as a faunus. The woman's pointy dog ears sagged from the weight of the rain and the fear coursing through her as she glanced around her at the jeering Triad men, completely frozen to the spot.

"Your kind don't belong on the street! Teach her a lesson!"

The faunus woman cried out as a baton slammed into the back of her knee, felling her and leaving her at the mercy of the Triad men.

From the shadows of the building, the young woman gritted her teeth. "This is your paradise, Taiyang?" she hissed under her breath with a heated tone, slipping her hands underneath the red of her cloak, and drawing out a pair of bright silver plate gauntlets, still visible even in the pitch black.

Her eyes glanced down at the flowing Xiaoese symbols carved into the cuffs, taking in what they meant whenever she meant to use her weapons.

"But I'm not even full-blooded! My mother and brothers, they're human! Please I-" The faunus woman was silenced when one of the bigger Triad men, swarthy with a huge belly, swung his ponderous fist into her stomach with a deep-toned grunt. She cried out, screaming with tears streaming down her cheeks as she frantically tried to shield herself from them, her body shaking.

As she saw this, a pair of little blurs surfaced in the corner of her eye for a split second, sticking to the shadows provided by the sides of entry staircases, dumpsters and building corners. She focused back on the men, rolling her shoulders with a snarl as her indigo eyes flashed red for a brief second.

"No, please, I'm sorry, I'll head back home, I'll pay-" Just as the Triad man stomped downwards with a hate-filled look, a thunderous force slammed into his chest. His eyes boggled as in his last conscious moment he stared into a pair of narrowed eyes framed by pale golden hair.

With a scream the man spiralled backwards, smashing through the constant curtain of rain as his back met the old wooden doors of a shed next to one of the apartments, breaking through them and disappearing into its black depths with a strangled cry before falling silent.

She leaned back, the tip of a baton nearly brushing the point of her chin before she straightened and snapped her fist into his jaw, her other hand wrenching and twisting his wrists to make him drop the baton, before rushing her knee into his stomach with enough force to send him tumbling face-down in the sopping wet asphalt with a sigh.

Below her the faunus woman whimpered, screwing her eyes shut.

Ignoring her, she sidestepped to avoid the massive meathook of the last Triad man still standing. The giant roared, lumbering forwards and paying no mind to the faunus woman he threatened to crush with just a single foot. She lunged, springing under his outstretched tree trunk of a arm, opening her palms wide as she reached to slam his ears.

The giant howled in pain and stumbled backwards, allowing her room to scramble to the side, eyes flashing red as the still night air around her collected into a thick mass. She slammed the mass into his side, pushing with all of her might. Soon force overcame weight as the giant was sent flying, crashing right through the vendor stall and hitting one of the stone columns deeper into the shadowed building.

For a few seconds she stood there, gaze unwavering until she was sure he wouldn't be getting up any time soon. She turned and moved down the footpath, flipping her hood down as she approached the still panicking faunus woman.

She kept a firm distance as the woman scrambled to her feet, staring at her with shivering eyes and taking a few nervous steps back as she heaved several shaky breaths, before her eyes widened as she stared at something over the young woman's shoulder.

"I was waiting for you, dear."

Her eyes widened on reflex before they narrowed. She kept her gaze on the Faunus woman. "Get out of here."

The faunus woman was in no hurry to argue or complain, quickly scrambling into the shadows of a nearby alley, hands over her head to block some of the bucketing rain.

Meanwhile the young woman kept her back turned, gritting her teeth as she clenched and relaxed her hands. A heartbeat later a rushing column of burning flames, bubbling away the rain to steam in its wake rushed forth, gushing towards her with a thunderous speed.

The young woman turned, pouring her all into her fist as she slammed it forwards, creating a shockwave of air that barreled right into the center of the flames. Groaning with the effort, she fought to keep the air thick and concentrated around the flames to contain them when out of the corner of her eye she spied burning eyes.

Her concentration broken, the young woman lashed out arm, blocking a overhead strike as the flames nearby broke free, luckily collapsing into several smaller fires. The other woman's golden eyes laughed at her as she flicked her other wrist, chuckling. A flash of firelight on the curved blade edge rushing towards saved the young woman as she twisted to the side, gasping as it scraped the skin on her hip, tearing through her clothes with utter ease.

"Still very slow, Summer-"

The young woman responded with a smirk as she released a thrust of air at the ground under her feet, shunting herself into the air with bone-shaking force. Cinder narrowed her eyes, launching a spiralling flame up at her. The young woman gritted her teeth as she glanced at the windows of the apartment across the street, hoping silently that she had practiced enough landings.

Just as the flames reached her outstretched arm, bringing the beginnings of a pained scream out of her, Summer shunted the air behind her, rushing through the rain at a blistering pace. Shielding her face with her gauntlets she crashed through one of the windows, a heavy grunt being taken out of her as she tumbled to a rough stop on the rotting wooden flooring.

Summer stumbled to her feet, spotting a jagged edge of piping broken off the dilipidated wall, jutting out in front of the window behind her. "Phew. Way too close on the mark." She whispered.

A hiss came out of her as she clutched her arm, working back her sleeve and seeing a series of crescent shaped burn marks working their way up to her elbow. Staring at her red cloak for a long few seconds she shook her head, getting to her feet.

As soon as she did, her eyes settled on a groaning Triad men sitting up against the wall further down the darkened hallway, his eyes closed, with his chest rising very slowly.

On the wall in between her and him a open doorway sat, prompting her to keep close against the paneled wood bedecking the wall. Summer came to the edge of the doorframe, peering around as she heard sounds of scurried movement and hissed whispers within.

Inwardly she swore, hoping that the Triad men hadn't rushed in at once and overwhelm Canis.

The room was dark, and almost every inch of the carpet was scratched, marked, nicked, or ripped up, exposing the very old and often enough broken or fractured floorboards underneath. Keeping her breathing quiet she caught sight of two children, a boy and a girl.

The boy glanced around, making her duck back, before turning to lifting the black-haired girl onto the table with a grunt. Summer's eyes focused on the small shiny black nubs poking out of his wild red hair for a seconds before watching as the girl silently moved towards a gigantic jar of macadamia cookies, rubbing her hands together with a grin.

"Hurry up! Grab the entire thing!"

"I'm trying, Adam, stop shouting at me-" A bright flash erupted at the far side of the room, cutting the child. Her eyes widened as she screamed and scrambled off the edge of the table. The boy grabbed her hand and stepped in front of her as a burly old man, a thick head of silver-streaked brown hair topping his head slammed into the floor underneath the flames.

Breathing heavily, the old man got to his feet just as Cinder's flame wreathed hand hovered at his throat.

Summer growled, rushing through the doorway to the surprise and shock of the two children. She rushed past them, lunging at Cinder and swinging both fists. Cinder leaned back, whipping her hand forward towards her throat. Summer managed to duck under it, smelling smoke and feeling heat on her cheek as Cinder burned the side of her red hood.

"Oh, dear did I singe that pretty red cloak?" Just as Summer swung a fist at her stomach, Cinder danced around her, pushing the old man into Summer to trip her up.

She grunted, muttering a apology under her breath as she swung the old man around and kicked him into the kitchen behind her. Summer came to a complete stop when she heard movement behind her and the boy shouting in alarm.

Slightly out of breath, she wasn't given time to regain it as she twisted around. Cinder had grabbed the quivering little girl, the curved edge of a blackened blade held against her slender pale neck, drawing blood already. Flecks of bright sparks ran along the scorched metal. Her other hand was wreathed in flames, pointed at the chest of the red-haired boy.

"Leave them alone, Cinder!"

"My Taiyang simply wishes you return his daughter."

Even with the pleading eyes of the little girl at Cinder's Mercy, Summer immediately shook her head. "I'm not giving _my_ daughter up to that monster!"

Cinder tilted her head, adjusting her wrist. "Pity. That famous temper is starting to get the better of you." The girl whimpered as the knife dug in, breaking skin. "I'd be careful about that."

Summer's breath caught, and just barely did she restrain herself from charging forwards. In the corner of her eye she noticed The scarred fingertips on Canis's hand were beginning to glow, slowly taking on a deep blue hue. The old man shifted his hand from Cinder's sight.

Summer noticed the movement, still focusing on Cinder though. "Let them go."

"Asking me to abandon leverage is like asking me to hurl myself off a cliff, dear. They aren't going anywhere. Of course... maybe I could let them go." Cinder chuckled and smiled. "Maybe I can pay Carmine and your daughters a visit instead? They'd love see a dear old friend of their mother's."

"Bitch." Summer growled. "You touch them and there'll be _nothing left of you_."

"Oh, I'm tiring of these endless insults you hurl my way, Summer." The firelight flared in Cinder's eyes as small wisps of flames sparked to life on the knife's edge, beginning to panic the little girl. She struggled against the woman's grasp, while nearby the boy was still helpless.

"I'll trade them for the old faunus. How about that?"

"Unlikely." Canis said, rising to his feet and lunging at her with lightning-like speed.

Cinder's eyes widened as his glowing fingers dug into her stomach. A spherical mass of blue energy at his fingertips, growing and growing in size until it's outline blackened. Canis didn't waste his breath as he released its energy, blowing her off her feet and into the nearby wall.

The little girl managed to scramble out of the way as Summer rushed to her and the boy, shielding the two of them while Cinder managed a short and bitter laugh, coughing as she picked herself out from the broken and shattered wall.

Her eyes fell on Summer and the two children, still glinting golden from the moon's light shining in the room.

"See you soon, Rose." Cinder recovered, straightening in front of the wallboards her impact cracked and splintered, before disappearing in a black cloud of smoke, making the young woman's eyes water for a brief second.

Her knife clattered to the floor, the only noise in the room aside from the heavy breathing of the children.

Summer blinked away the tears, slowly moving away from the children as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Canis mumbled something as he swayed unsteadily on his feet, prompting Summer to rush to his side without a moment's thought.

"Canis!"

She grunted as she caught him, struggling to keep him from falling to the floor. Summer's thoughts whirled, thinking all kinds of things as she desperately watched his face for any kind of reaction.

"C'mon, you took down a Gargantuan on your own, you're not gonna let this keep you down!"

Slowly his grey eyes opened. "I'm fine, girl. Just the joints complaining about my Aura usage..."

"Thank the moon..." Summer managed to pull him to his feet.

"Don't come one step closer! None of you!"

Summer blinked twice, turning around to see the red-haired boy holding Cinder's knife at both of them.

"Relax, kid. She helped save your lives." Canis turned his back on the two kids, a hand clutching his side as he grumbled something under his breath while moving towards a line of kitchen bunches shoved against the wall, rickety and old, with a rumbling old fridge sitting next to them. "Now where are my macadamia's...?" He glanced over his shoulder at the two children. "Stay put."

Summer stayed still as well, folding her arms and finding herself glancing around the room. She soon sensed a presence at her side, and glanced down to see the little girl with the black hair staring up at her with a look of awe.

Scratching her cheek and feeling more awkward by the second, Summer finally managed to blurt something out as the kid continued to stare up at her. "I, uh, I like your ears." She paused. "They're cute." She added.

Next to her, the boy grumbled something, folding his arms and turning away. The girl grinned.

Canis squatted down, studying the rotting and lichen-covered wooden doors on the kitchen benches. He opened one of them, revealing a pristine wooden interior. Several jars sat within. He grabbed one of them and straightened, nudging the door shut with the side of his heavily furry foot.

He came over, standing tall next to Summer as he looked down at the two kids. With a grim look on his weathered and gaunt features, he lowered his hand, holding a small jar of cookies in front of the girl and boy.

The girl simply stared up at him, eyes filled with something approaching awe. "...Canis?"

Summer smirked at the weary look on the old faunus. He gave a curt nod. "Take the jar."

Her eyes fell on the jar, darting nervously to the side. Quick as a shadow, her hands grabbed the jar.

The boy shook her shoulder, narrowing his eyes at the two of them before quickly pocketing the knife.

"Thanks-" He grabbed her hand, tugging her towards the door.

"Now, Blake!"

He rushed out of the room, pulling her along as she carried the jar in her arms with a, hopping over a unconscious Triad member into the hallway.

Canis watched them grow, rubbing the grey stubble on his chin. "I've seen those two kids at some of our rallies."

Summer nodded as he turned to her, folding his arms with a frank look. "I was wondering when you'd show up, Red."

With a weary sigh she nodded, dropping into one of the frail-looking chairs at the simple wooden table. It protested loudly, getting a wince from Canis. She leaned forwards, resting her chin on her arms and nodding. "It would look kinda bad on my report if I left a guy like you in the middle of this mess."

She watched him closely, noticing the way he held his leg as he sat down on the other chair with a satisfied grunt. "What happened? You weren't at the temple, it was being ransacked by Taiyang's thugs."

Canis looked straight at her, unflinching. "Seems like Alpha's already put a mark out for my death. The White Fang are starting to wonder where I've gone."

"Once I've patched you up, I'll take you back to them. You can kick out this... Alpha guy... and hopefully calm the Faunus down. You're their leader, they chose you. They know you."

"It's not that simple. I can't directly challenge him. He's too young and strong for me. His supporters are fanatical and armed with heavy weapons taken from the Schnee trade routes. And he knows I'll have to do something sooner or later." Canis closed his eyes. "You know as well as I do that every Faunus in the White Fang will be in danger if I reveal myself so soon."

Summer blinked twice. "Then I'll take you to Beacon. I'll gather up a few Hunter teams to come with us. We'll protect them. I guarantee it."

"Using violence to answer violence won't solve much, kid. First lesson I taught you."

She frowned and shrugged. "First lesson I forgot."

At this, Canis rolled his eyes. "Your old man would roll in his grave if he heard you now."

"So, what do I tell Ozpin? Or the other Hunters? You're just giving up, Canis?"

"I can do more good by staying a dead man. The Faunus will forget my name. Give me your arm." Canis reached under the table for a black bag, grabbing a bandage roll out of it.

He winded it up her arm as she stared straight at him. Slowly a smile appeared. "Those two kids won't."

"...We'll see." Canis soon frowned.

Summer looked away. "What?"

"You're going after her, aren't you?"

Without any hesitation, she nodded. "They killed Beacon's headmaster. Their plans are going to change the world for the worse." Summer stopped, looking down at the table and scratching a nick in the wood. "To stop them from threatening my family. To stop them from threatening you. To make him- _them_, pay for what they did to the Xiao Longs." She looked up and shrugged. "Yes."

"At least visit your family first. They must be worried sick."

With a faltered breath her eyes widened. Summer glanced to the side, screwing her eyes shut as it began to hit home what she was really thinking of doing. Her lip trembled, but held as she expelled a shaky breath. "Yeah. Of course I will."

* * *

_Forest Heights, City of Vale._

With a exhausted breath Summer stopped against the fence, leaning on it to keep from collapsing in a drained heap. With a tired smile she looked up at the little house at the end of the stone path on the other side of the gate. The smile soon disappeared as she frowned. She laid a hand on the white-painted wood, pulling the little gate to the side and stepping onto the path.

Closing it behind her, she closed her eyes with a relieved breath as she moved up the path, unable to stop herself from thinking of spending some time with the girls, enjoying a hot shower and heading to bed like she did whenever she came home from a mission.

Try as she might, those thoughts still ran through her mind as she came to the front steps of the quaint little two story home. Moving up them she tried to stop them, working hard to block out the feeling of relief she got coming home, knowing it was only temporary.

For a moment she thought it worked.

Summer came up to the front door, slipping a hand into her trouser pocket and taking her keys out. She slid them into the door lock, being rewarded with a click, she opened the door slowly to make no noise, and slipped in.

The central hallway was completely silent and dark, as were the living room and kitchen branching off from either wall on each side. She glanced around, shutting the door behind her and moving towards the stairs sitting at the end of the hallway past the entry to both rooms.

Rubbing her neck she listened for sounds of movement up above, stopping on the middle steps for a moment before continuing to the top. Looking around her she found Yang and Ruby's door, a little grin surfacing when she caught a glimpse of the drawings stuck to its surface.

She swung her gaze forward on the open doorway ahead, leading into a darkened little bathroom. A hiss came out of her at a flare of pain from her bandaged arm. Summer moved from the steps, throwing a quick glance at the closed doorway to her and Carmine's room while she lifted her arms overhead to take off her jumper, undoing the string of her red hood as well.

Slipping into the bathroom she flicked the light on, throwing a warm bright glow on the white tiles on the floor and a pale glow on the frosted glass of the shower alcove to the side. She tossed her jumper to the side as a twisted lump of black fabric, moving towards the sink. Summer slipped off her gauntlets, placing them on the sinktop and looked over herself in the mirror.

Gritting her teeth, she slowly picked at edge of the days-old bandaging stopping just below her shoulder. A gasp came out of her as she accidentally jammed her thumb into one of the burns underneath, her eyes watering for a moment as she held her breath for a few seconds. With a shuddering breath she started breathing again, and began working down the bandages.

"Oz informed me about what happened."

She stopped and frowned, staring into the mirror and seeing him standing in the doorway. "Carmine-"

He shook his head and came into the bathroom, slipping his arm under her shoulder and wrapping her in a hug. Once again, Summer's thoughts whirled, tumbling around themselves as the urge to just stay attacked with greater force than ever. She closed her eyes, nestling against his shoulder for a moment. "Not a word." He whispered, releasing her and guiding her hand down to her side.

Summer gulped and nodded, staring into the mirror as he tugged the bandages free of her arm, dropping them into a bin near the sink. He frowned at the burns marching up and down her skin, not saying anything as he leaned past her and swung the mirror-door open, grabbing a fresh bandage and a bottle of green liquid.

Lowering her eyes, she said nothing as he soaked the bandage through as much as possible, setting the bottle down and winding it back up her arm. Each time she felt the wet material stick against her burns she grunted or gasped, but otherwise had no reaction.

When he finished Carmine stepped back to give her some space when she grabbed his hand. Summer looked straight at him. "I've got to leave soon." He said nothing. "Every moment I stay gives more time for Cinder and Taiyang to finish their plan."

Carmine gave her a frank look. "And why do you have to fight them?"

"They'll come here if I don't do something."

He shrugged and shook his head. "So we leave tonight, go somewhere else. Just Ask Ozpin and Glynda for help, they'll gladly give it. You don't need to do this alone."

It was Summer's turn to shake her head. "No, I made this mess and I need to-"

"You know what will happen!" Carmine hissed. He faltered at the sound of a tiny pair of feet padding on the carpet in the hallway outside.

Carmine stepped out of the way, a quick smile now on him as he looked down at his youngest daughter. Summer turned around, immediately squatting down as well.

The girl yawned, clutching onto a old tatty wolf as she blinked at both of them with indigo eyes.

"Baby?" Summer breathed. "What are you doing up-" She shared a look with Carmine before looking back to Ruby. "It's late. Has Yang read you a bedtime story yet?"

"Yeah... the one about the wolves..."

Summer nodded. "But I thought you liked that one? It's your favorite, right?"

The child stubbornly shook her head. "Nuh uh."

"So what's the matter?"

Ruby shivered, rubbing her little arms up and down. "It's really really cold and I can't sleep!"

Summer closed her eyes with a sigh, before glancing around. Her eyes landed on her red hood. She smirked at her daughter as she grabbed it, shaking it out and placing it over her shoulders."Here. Use mommy's cloak as a blanket. It's kept me warm since I was your age."

The red hood looked absolutely gigantic perched on the little girl's shoulders as it flopped down over her head in a instant, covering her short brown hair and pale face. The little girl gasped, only for Summer to pull the hood back so it uncovered her face. She chuckled. "Doesn't quite fit you yet."

Ruby nodded with a beaming grin, wrapping herself up in the crimson folds before frowning and glancing at her father. "Daddy was shouting at you."

"It's... nothing, Ruby." Carmine hid his grimace and locked his eyes on the wall in the outside hallway. "You should be in bed."

Summer rolled her eyes and leaned closer to whisper in her daughter's ear."Oh, you know him. He's only worried about me like usual."

"You were out saving people!?"

"Yep." Summer grew a wicked smirk as she lashed her arms forwards with a growl, whipping Ruby up and into her arms as she straightened. "C'mere, mi'lady!"

Ruby squealed in delight, clapping her hands as Summer walked towards her and Yang's bedroom. "Mommy!"

"I'm putting you back to bed so the handsome prince-" Summer chuckled and gave her daughter a wry smile. "-or princess, can save you from the evil villain."

"But it's dark in there!" Ruby complained.

"Yang will protect you, sweetie." Summer said, her voice as a whisper as she picked her way across all of the toys, blocks and fairy-tale books scattered across the floor like the aftermath of a battlefield. She pinched her daughter's cheek, blowing into her face as she flipped the hood down over her eyes with a smile.

"Hey!" Ruby's little hands tried to flip it back up.

"Shh." Summer held a finger to her lips, winking to Ruby. Among the twisted brown sheets of the bed she stood over Yang slept, her mouth open and snores lifting from her like no tomorrow. Summer frowned at how wild her golden hair was getting, resolving to help her comb it back to something manageable later.

Ruby stifled a giggle as she pointed down at Yang. Summer nodded as she placed her down on the bed, watching as she shifted and wormed around, immediately loosing a huge yawn.

In five seconds flat, her youngest daughter was out like a light.

Summer stood there for who knew how long, watching the peaceful expressions on both of her girls. Strangely enough, her resolve wasn't weakened, she wasn't tempted to stay there forever, in fact her resolve was strengthened. With a sad smile she leaned down and gave the both of them gentle pecks on the forehead. "Goodnight, girls." she whispered, her voice thick.

With that she left the room, the door closing behind her with a soft click. Closing her eyes she loosed a sigh, glancing up to see Carmine with his arms folded over by their bedroom door.

She came closer, realizing he was holding her black jumper. "It'll be cold out there." he said with a neutral tone.

Slowly, she nodded. "Right."

Her eyes slid to the side and she chewed her lip, before wrapping her arms around her husband once more. "I need to do this. They won't stop until I do."

"I know. I hate it, but I know."

"Every moment I'm near you or the girls is another moment the mark on me gets bigger. They know I'm a threat, and they'll kill the three of you to try and break me. If I do this, I'll retire. Like we talked about."

Carmine looked straight at her. "Hunting is the world to you."

"Not anymore." Summer whispered, shrugging after a moment. She stared for a good long time, before grasping his neck and brushing her lips against his closing her eyes against the old familiar sensation. The safety. The thrill. The relief of being back with him. All of it.

Before she could lose herself in any of them she broke away. "I'm coming back, honey." Summer whispered.

"Please." He whispered with a nod.

With a great will and force of effort she managed to step back from her husband, slipping past him and back into the bathroom without a second glance. She picked up her gauntlets, shoving them in her pocket as she pulled on her jumper.

And just like that she stepped back out into the night not a minute later, feeling that she left all of the warmth behind.

She looked upwards, the pale, shining, broken moon hanging large in the starry black sky above. Summer knew what it had meant to the Xiao Longs, it and the Sun. She knew that it's light was just as warm in its own way.

Setting her jaw in a determined line and staring back down the path, she moved forward, eyes fully ahead, glistening slightly. Without a word she moved down the path towards its end at the pale white fence.

Summer came to a stop, staring at the black-haired young man leaning against one of the posts, twirling his huge black scythe around and around in his gloved hands. Through his shaggy hair, his indigo eyes locked with hers.

Qrow frowned. "You're a absolute mess, Summer. You can't seriously be thinking of doing this."

She shrugged, managing to keep her voice steady. "You know me."

He straightened, scythe in hand. "And that's why you need backup."

Summer shook her head, moving towards the gate he was blocking. "Except I don't." She folded her arms, looking to the side. "There only needs to be one life at risk tonight. Not yours. Or theirs."

"Cinder nearly roasted you alive every time you two sparred against one another! And those weren't serious fights!-"

"I need to stop her, Qrow! Her and Taiyang!"

At the mention of Taiyang, his eyes hardened, even as they fell. Qrow gritted his teeth. "Don't throw your life away because of that bastard-"

She marched up to him, grabbing his lapel with a look of fury as her eyes glistened. "Its my fault in the first fucking place she turned into that monster and Taiyang needs to go down for what he did to the old man!"

"I'm doing this for all of you! Everyone! For the headmaster! For Glynda and Oz! For my family and you! For Canis! Everyone! I have to do this, not to mention what will happen to the White Fang if I don't stop them all!"

Qrow just stared back at her. Summer swallowed and looked away and wiped her eyes.

"They barely see you now as it is." he murmured.

And just like that, her shoulders sagged. She took a step back with a hoarse chuckle. "I know, right?" Summer gritted her teeth, tears stinging her eyes. "What a crap mother I've been."

Qrow shook his head. "Shut up. Seriously." He came forwards, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know, I was actually talking it over with Glynda today."

"Yeah, probably thinks I'm terrible at-"

"She thinks you're great at being a mom, Summer. A little rough around the edges, but that's what Carmine's for, right?"

Summer's thoughts crashed to a halt as she blinked twice, wiping her cheeks. "Really?"

"I'd be a terrible brother for thinking differently." Qrow said, smiling.

She took a great breath, managing to calm herself somewhat. Summer took a step back, closing her eyes. "Okay. I'm okay."

In the silence that followed, she noticed the frown on him.

His eyes slid to the side. "Yang will ask questions. And Ruby, what do I-"

"You'll be a great uncle to them. Qrow, please, just tell me you can you watch over them until I get back?"

After a long while, he nodded, his face slightly pale. "I'll do my best, Summer." He glanced at the huge black scythe in his hand. Qrow tipped the shaft towards her. "You'll need it more than me."

Slowly, Summer closed her hand around the gnarled ebony wood. A incredulous thought entered her mind as she managed a chuckle. "Wow. For the first time in recorded history, you're letting me use your scythe."

But then she frowned and shook her head. "Stay safe, brother." Summer snatched back her hand, keeping it by her side.

He didn't say a word, his face unreadable as he stepped to the side, allowing her access to the little white gate.

"Summer glanced at him and nodded, silently moving forward. She laid her hand on it with a deep breath. I'm a Huntress. I'll be coming back."

* * *

_Kingdom of Vale, the Frozen Forest._

Exhaling, she loosed a shuddering breath, feeling the icy sensation of the air she breathed in. She zipped up her jumper and flexed her hands as she moved through the heart of the leafless forest.

Incredible a few lessons from Professor Port's history class came to mind, reminding her of how a battle between two Aura users had changed the landscape of the forest so completely that it is now constantly covered in snow and freezing winds all year round.

Summer narrowed her eyes, ignoring the icy claws stinging her throat when she noticed several deep footfalls in the snowdrifts up ahead. She moved to take cover behind one of the nearby trees, leaning out to watch where they led to.

Up ahead voices echoed among the blackened glossy tree trunks.

Waiting for the sound of laughter or a heightened voice she chose that time to duck around the tree and run towards another, slowly making her way forward, occasionally leapfrogging a few trees to pick up the pace.

She skidded to a stop just in time to catch a glimpse of one of them, a hulking furred brute with very noticeable fangs and bright orange fur visible underneath the parka he wore.

The brute came to a stop, getting the attention of his wolf-eared friend who had just come into view.

"What do you smell, Khan?"

A growl escaped his black lips. "Burnt meat. Human." Another sniff." Not the humans Alpha is with."

Wolf-ears stopped as well, glancing around them, his ears twitching.

Summer managed to stop herself from swearing under her breath, keeping completely still with as little noise as she could make. The wind picked up as a low keen, blowing past her and her tree. She rolled her eyes at the impossibly coincidence.

Immediately she broke out in a sprint around the side of the tree, kicking up great piles of snow as she barreled towards the two of them, keeping low to the ground.

Wolf-ears looked up too late, catching her fist in his stomach and crumpling into the snow with a yelp. The Tiger brute went to roar when Summer used her momentum to throw herself into his huge chest, knocking the wind out of him as she pummeled his sides with rapid fire punches.

Summer managed to duck her head underneath his meaty swipes, rolling off of him and wrapping her legs around his neck. The Tiger's howls echoed throughout the forest as his claws raked down her side, drawing blood. She gasped at the icy sensation stinging the fresh cuts but still kept her legs wrapped, groaning with the effort of trying to knock the big guy out.

Finally his bright yellow eyes closed, and his clawed hand fell limp. Breathing heavily she pushed his arm off her, getting to her feet and sucking in great gasps of air when several echoing howls and roars sounded throughout the frozen forest.

Her eyes widened.

Breaking into a sprint her boots sank deep into the snow, already slowing her down and spending her breaths. The trees on either side of her standing as dark specters in the forest watched silently as the howling continued, coming closer and closer around the Huntress.

Summer gritted her teeth, pushing down thoughts about getting surrounded by a mob of fanatical faunus when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, almost feeling the passage of something massive and huge falling towards her from the dark treetops above.

The deep rumbling roar so close by pained her ears, getting a gasp out of her as she threw herself flat to the ground just as she glanced upwards and caught a glimpse of a grey-skinned belly, obese and rotund with fine black hairs. The second thing she noticed was the absolutely rancid breath as she flattened herself into the snow as the gorilla faunus's giant feet slammed down into the snow on either side of her head.

Immediately she started wriggling backwards, her breathing growing frantic as the giant leaned forwards to peer down into the snow with a angry gaze, beady black eyes immediately finding her.

Luckily for her he didn't raise his foot to stomp on her, instead roaring as he lowered his tree-trunk arm towards her, aiming to grab her and pull her into his grasp.

Summer continued to wriggle back until she came clear of the giant, scrambling to her feet some distance away. Behind her the howls continued to grow, now almost impossibly close. She set her gaze forward as the gorilla faunus turned to face her.

Standing her ground before the giant's charge, she waited until it swung a hairy fist at her before dashing to the side, easily slipping under his reach. She slammed her fist into his side, being rewarded with barely a grunt and a sweeping fist slamming into her stomach before she could react.

Her mouth flew open and a ragged gasp escaped her lips, her eyes widening as they teared up against the stinging frozen wind. Slumping to the ground, she shuddered, loosing one breath before the gorilla faunus scooped her up in his gigantic fist.

And before she could try anything, he pulled back his arm, roaring as he threw her through the frigid night air like a child with a particularly feisty doll. Summer's vision rolled and dimmed as the breath was torn from her lungs, leaving her dazed and on the verge of blacking out as the shadowed trees whipped past on either side.

She had enough energy left to use her semblance, blasting small burst of rushing air to keep from slamming into a tree trunk and breaking every bone in her body. Soon the black blurs gave way to a endless field of pure snow, painfully bright.

Summer grunted as she slammed into the snow shoulder first, almost screaming but not having the breath to. Finally sliding to a halt, she somehow managed to lift her head up, looking at the crystal clear night sky.

The broken moon hung over all, staring down at her as she blearily looked around at her surroundings. The snow started to shake, making her glance over her shoulder at the treeline where several glowing pairs of eyes suddenly came to a complete stop, with the gorilla-faunus among them.

Slowly she looked forwards, noticing the three figures standing on the edge of the snow field, where it dropped away over a sheer cliff-face.

She struggled to her feet, staring at the three of them. Anger warmed her muscles, spurring her attempt to take a step in the snow.

Wiping her brow, the young woman straightened, shaking the snow out of her sleeves and trying not to look like she had just been thrown a great distance after getting the pulp beaten out of her by a oversized gorilla-man.

On the edge of the cliff ahead the three figures were silent, spectred in shadow by the broken moon, shining a fierce glow in the dark sky. It's light caught snow in cascading waves of silver.

Summer's recovering breaths came out as wisps of frosty air, she managed a smirk, when all she wanted was to attack them until they were no longer a problem.

Wiping the blood from her lip, she managed a weary grin, already dreading her chances about surviving the next couple of seconds.

"Looking for me, Cinder?

The three figures turned to her. Cinder simply had a small grin on her, dressed in a very elegantly made ash-colored coat to ward off the cold. Next to her, a faunus with ferocious lupine features scowled, his blood-soaked teeth showing a little as well as the grey fur on his hands. The third was bigger than the two of them put together. His pale golden eyes seemed to glow in the night, while his ragged long hair, pitch black in color, flowed in the wind.

Summer glared at him most of all, resisting the urge to immediately draw Qrow's scythe and slice him in two.

"I'm shocked. Your little red hood is nowhere in sight."

A smirk danced on her lips, managing to mask the exhaustion she already felt. "My daughter was cold."

"Cute."

"You do not have my daughter with you." The man narrowed his eyes. "Once we are done with you, I will take back what is mine. Where she belongs."

Summer immediately shook her head. "You never got to decide that, Taiyang."

"So you're the filthy human huntress I've heard so much about?" The wolf-faunus folded his arms, glancing down at his claws as he rubbed them against each other. "You're very small."

"I know all about you and what you've done to the White Fang, Alpha. Canis sends his regards."

"Please don't mention him. I got tired of following that old man and his human _obsession_. At least that old dog is dead."

"Whatever you say." Summer lifted her hand from her side, narrowing her eyes and looking at Cinder. "Ozpin's on to your little plan, Cindy. And what a insane one it is."

Cinder's chuckle carried to her on the freezing wind. "Wishing to completely rid the world of Grimm is insane? I just want to level the playing field for us poor humans and faunus. And the White Fang needed to wise up sooner or later at how things really worked."

"Guess you've just got me to deal with."

Cinder narrowed her eyes. "I'll have to remedy that."

The wolf faunus next to her rolled his bright green eyes, tapping his paw impatiently in the snow with a annoyed growl. "Please. It will be much quicker to just rip her apart and feed her to the beowolves. I have business to attend to back in Menagerie, witch."

"Of course, Alpha. You may leave as soon as we've dealt with my very old compatriot here."

"You will regret coming here." Taiyang growled.

Cinder snapped her finger and a flame lit over her hand, the firelight reflecting in her golden eyes. She smiled and flicked her hand forwards, extending the flame through the air as long flowing stream.

Summer dashed to the side, dropping to the snow as Cinder swept it across, popping back up and rushing forwards. Ignoring her protesting body she pressed herself to keep moving.

The young woman grunted as she twisted to the side to avoid a huge blast of flame, her vision of the witch blocked by the roaring fire. She continued running forwards past their, only to see another stream of flame being whipped towards her from the front by a smiling Cinder. Summer danced backwards, only to gasp as the flame-whip from before seared the backs of her legs.

Shuddering Summer managed to keep upright, blasting herself over them both and lunging at Cinder with her foot extended. The witch leaned back to avoid her kick when Summer used to air to pull her closer, slamming both feet into her stomach and sending her tumbling into the snow with a cry.

Slumping to the snow and gasping for breath as shadow fell over Summer. She twisted, blocking the furious swipes of Alpha as he snarled and gnashed his bloodied fangs with her gauntlets. Managing to curl her legs up underneath the burly body hidden underneath the faunus's suit, she kicked upwards, forcing him off of her before getting up and slamming both fists into his ribs.

Alpha grunted once before dashing backwards, pulling back in time for Taiyang to slam her off her feet with his bulky shoulder. Summer coughed once as the air was driven out of her. Behind her the cliff edge and the night sky loomed, nothing but darkness.

Summer did the only thing she could and bit into his shoulder with a growl. Taiyang snarled in confusion as his hands opened on reflex, dropping her into the snow with a grunt.

Summer got to her feet, gather the wind and slamming it into his chest with a extended palm. Taiyang stumbled back, before straightening and batting away her hand, wrapping a meaty hand around her neck and lifting her out of the snow.

She could pick out the black hairs covering his forearms as she struggled in his grip, before he brought her closer. Summer stared into his black eyes, managing a bitter chuckle. "I loved you once. Maybe it was just the muscles."

"You will wish you never crossed me, _qiè zéi_. You will wish you never stole my daughter."

His grip tightened, getting a strangled groan out of Summer. But she still smirked. "...She was never yours. You've never been her father."

"Looks like you're out of steam, Summer."

Cinder's words made her loose a tired chuckle as she started coughing and sputtering, feeling more and more tired and drained as she helplessly fought the urge to close her eyes. Rest was on her mind, her mind now. Just rest.

She barely registered anything as Taiyang moved towards the cliff edge, dangling her over the edge. A cold and lonely wind chilled the tired woman to the bone as she noticed the hardened look in the man's eyes.

Something cold lanced through her body-

A crimson bolt flashed in the night as it speared through Taiyang's forearm, burning a hole right through the muscle, bone and skin. The man grunted once as as his eyes widened in surprise, as Crow Eye's silvery blade flashed downwards, the tip embedding in his eye socket.

Taiyang roared, clutching his eye as Qrow slammed his shoulder into his back, pushing the brute forwards and releasing Summer from his grasp. Taiyang howl's echoed in the night.

Summer dropped just she heard someone rushing through the snow, at such speed that Alpha was knocked over and a flurry of flames from Cinder were snuffed out.

As Taiyang dropped backwards onto the snow a silvery blade punctured the lip of the cliff edge, driving in as Qrow appeared, swinging on the ebony shaft with his hand stretched out to her.

He grabbed her limp hand, stopping her fall into the dark. And before Summer knew it he swung her back onto the snow, landing next to her with the shaft and already dragging her along behind him.

"Qrow?" She whispered, falling to her knees as he rushed forwards, scythe flashing silver in the night.

Alpha had gotten to his feet, looking at the situation and shaking his head. "More will be here any second!" With a growl he rushed towards the darkened treeline, retreating from the battle.

Qrow had already forgotten about him, his scythe flashing as he swung it again and again, slashing through the air at Cinder. She danced backwards, narrowly avoiding its edge each time with a look of slight shook, unable to respond with her flames.

"None of you... will threaten ANYONE IN MY FAMILY, EVER AGAIN!" He roared, reversing Crow's Eye and firing several burning crimson shots at her. They impacted in the snow, hissing as they melted through.

Cinder narrowed her eyes as she slowly dragged a black little blade from her dress, already slick with blood.

Qrow didn't notice as he swung Qrow's eye around in violent reckless sweeps now, leaving himself completely open.

Summer struggled to her feet, hands clamping her stomach as her face paled. She limped forwards for a few seconds, using her last bit of strength to lift her hand and push at the air between Qrow and Cinder, pushing them apart.

Both of them were shunted away from each other, with Qrow landing on his side near summer and Cinder landing on her feet.

Before Summer slumped forwards as the woman's piercing golden ears stared at her, even as a column of flames sprouted around her, glowing bright and fierce in the night.

Qrow got to his feet just as Cinder disappeared, breathing heavily.

Silence. In silence a howling wind caressed Summer as she shivered, spitting out a mouthful of snow. Qrow ran over to her, sliding to a stop. He said nothing for a few seconds, until a big relieved smile broke out.

"C'mon, you did it, you stopped them, Summer, c'mon-"

Her eyes caught the full moon's light as they began to flutter shut. A little smile appeared as she felt everything begin to ebb and flow away. "... I can't come home." She murmured with a heaving breath. Even though what little strength she had left she spent trying to be strong, tears rolled down her bruised cheeks, seeping into the snow under her chin. "Damn it."

Qrow's breath froze. He blinked twice, glancing down at her hands. "Summer?"

Even as her breathing stilled, her heart pounded faster and faster, impossibly intense in her ears. She tried to picture them. Tried to stop herself from slipping. Tried to continue being strong like she always was. But the darkness continued to close in. Until, eventually, even her picture of them disappeared, swallowed.

"I just wanted to see them again..."

Summer breathed one last time, and closed her eyes.

For several seconds Qrow stared. He blinked once, twice, again.

Then he bowed his head, tears dropping into the snow.


End file.
